


The Messes We Make

by artemis101



Category: Original Work, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: Why did he always have to get himself into these messes? All he wanted was to make it home.





	The Messes We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't what I normally write but it was a request from Zer0 so I figured I'd give it a try. I hope everyone likes it.

‘How do I get myself into these messes.’ Vincent's thoughts rushed to keep up with his legs as he raced through the crowded streets narrowly avoiding collisions with passerby’s. ‘I just had to open my mouth.’ He glanced behind him to see the thugs still in pursuit but they had dropped farther behind. He turned his head back just to run straight into the back of someone.

“Oof,” He fell to the ground, all of the air knocked out of his lungs. He caught his breath before jumping to his feet, hoping to make up the ground he lost. All of his plans were ruined when the girl turned around to help him up. “Oh my God, you’re adorable!”

“Oh um thanks, listen I have to go.”

“No, no don’t go,” the high pitch squeak hurt his ears, “you’re just so cute I wanna get to know you.”

He was about to take off before an idea bloomed. “Alright, let's go get a drink and we can get to know each other.”

He quickly offered her his elbow. She squealed before looping her arm through his and practically pulled him to the nearest cafe. On a good note the goons ran right past them, none the wiser to what had just occurred. Now he just had to get away from her, which wouldn’t be easy considering the death grip she had on him. He felt like she was cutting off the circulation to his arm, if she kept it up he would have to get it amputated. He hoped to slip away when they sat down but she yanked him inside and trapped him on the inside of the booth. ‘Yeesh, maybe she’s an expert at keeping boys captive.’ From the moment they ordered she hadn’t once stopped talking. ‘Doesn’t she need to breathe.’ He sat tuning her out and trying to come up with an escape. He hoped the waitress would provide a distraction but without looking away the girl ordered for both of them then immediately went back to her original topic. A sign caught his idea. Do to plumbing issues please use the bathroom in the next door building.

“Hey uh… you?”

She looked really confused but for the first time since meeting, she stopped speaking. “Do you mean me?”

He nodded, she giggled and spoke again. “Nina, my name’s Nina, sorry I just have so much energy I forget to introduce myself and…”

Yada, yadda, yadda she was off again, no end in sight. He cut her off again before she could pick up more steam. “Nina! Hey could I slid by you real quick, I need to use the bathroom.”

She pouted and tightened her grip on his arm. “But we’re having such a good time.”

“Yeah and if my bladder weren’t full we could have an even better time. I’ll be back in a flash, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”  
He was practically pleading at this point. “Why don’t I go with you. Then we can keep talking plus the next building is so far away, I don’t want to be alone that long.”

“Uhh, I can’t ask you to do that, like you said it’s a long way.”

“It’s no trouble come on,” with that she was out of her seat pulling him along to the next building. He barely pried himself out of her grip and for a minute feared that she would follow him into the bathroom. Vincent locked the door behind him then began looking for a way out. He had hoped that as cliche as it was there might be a window for him to climb out of. Sadly the room lacked any window. It wasn’t even a minute before she was knocking on the door making sure he was okay. He leaned against the wall feeling something dig into his side. ‘My phone!’

He quickly pulled it out and looked up the store he was in. Thankfully they had a phone number on the website. It rang twice before being picked up. “Hello, this is…”

Vincent cut him off not raising his voice above a whisper, “Hello my name is Vincent and I need some help. I just came in with this girl who I don’t know and she has me trapped in the bathroom. Can you distract her so I can get away? Please.”

“Yeah, sure just give me a minute.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
He heard Nina’s voice through the door. “Hey, are you talking to someone?”

‘What, does she have the ears of a bat,’ he responded promptly, “No, why?”

“I swear I can hear you talking to someone else.”

“No, who would I be talking to? This is a one person bathroom.”

“Alright, if you say so. I miss you.”

“Uh, yeah miss you too. I’ll be done soon.”

Suddenly a new voice jumped in, “ Hello Ma’am, I’m sorry that bathrooms in use if you need one there is another bathroom across the street.”

“Oh no, I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

“Sure well, we don’t allow loitering so if you’re going to stick around you have to buy something.”

“Umm, I’ll wait for him then we’ll get something when we leave.”

“Ma’am I’m sorry but it’s store policy, you have to buy something or leave.”

“Okay, okay…”

Vincent heard her voice disappear before the man spoke. “Hey, she’s looking at the snacks so I would move fast.”

Vincent opened the door and peeked his head out the door. She was indeed distracted looking at the candy so he darted out of the store aiming a nod of thanks at the register attendant that helped him out. The man gave him a small wave as he left.

He was glad when no more disasters happened on his way home. He burst in the door and immediately went to the kitchen. There he washed his hands and opened a can of soup. He wished he had more time to make some homemade soup for his ill mother but everything that transpired earlier had put him too far behind schedule. He put it on the oven, briefly stirred it, then went up the stairs to his room. He stripped the clothes he was wearing and changed into a new pair. His alabaster skin showed the bruises on his arm clearly from wear Nina had held him. ‘Gwen is not going to like that.’

With a sigh, he pulled the shirt on and straightened out the black hair that hung over his left eye. When he was younger he tried to keep his hair out of his eyes but it never worked and Gwen said she liked how it brought out how bright his blue eyes were. He returned to the kitchen and resumed stirring the soup. When it had finished cooking he poured it into a bowl and took it to his mother on a tray. “My sweet boy, taking care of his mother.”

She ran a hand over his cheek before taking the tray from him. “Here mom, do you want some crackers or anything? Do you need anything while I’m here?”

“Look at you always rushing off. While your mother lays here stuck with the flu.”

“I’m sorry, I meant to be back sooner but I ran into a group of thugs, then some crazy fangirl who like how I looked, and I have a date with Gwen, and…”

“Relax Vinny, I’m only joking. You know I appreciate what you have done. I don’t need anything so hurry, go on your date, you don’t want to be late for your lovely girlfriend.”

He grinned before giving her a hug and running out the door once more. He left early but if he knew anything about himself then it was that Murphy’s law always took effect. 

He made it to Gwen’s house with five minutes to spare. Lucky that for once he hadn’t run into any trouble along the way. He really didn’t want to have to go home and change clothes again because he got into some scuffle with some asshole who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves for any reason.

He knocked on her door before using his key to enter. He found Gwen watching television in her bedroom. She laid his t-shirt that he left last week. It wasn’t entirely long enough and part of her underwear showed from the shirt. She smiled and sat up as he came in. “Hey, you're on time for once.”

“Yeah on time for you, I was late getting home.”

“Really? What happened this time?”

He leaned over and kissed her before crawling into the bed with her. He wiggled close to her while she chuckled at his antics. When he was finally comfortable with her snuggled under his arm, head resting on his chest, he started his story. “So I was coming back from the martial arts lesson at the gym when I saw a bunch of guys pushing another dude around trying to mug him. The leader of the group shoved the man against the wall and I told them to give the man his stuff back and lay off. They laughed at me and when they turned their backs on me I came up behind the nearest one spun him around and slammed my fist into his face. He went down and the other guys stopped and stared. Then the leader was like, ‘alright boys he wants a fight so let’s give him one.’”

“If I didn’t need to make it home I would have kicked all their asses but I didn’t have time so I took off running. I ran for like fifteen minutes then slammed into some chick on the sidewalk, and you know my luck with women.”

Gwen broke in, “the ones into you at first are always crazy?”

She teased but he nodded in complete sincerity. “Yeah this girl, Nina, was a psycho. She dragged me to some cafe and to get away I had to go to another building to use the bathroom. She followed me and I had to call the attendant and he was kind enough to help me get away from her”

“Sounds like you had a pretty tame day compared to some of your others.”

“Yeah, but it was still stressful. I’m just glad nothing got in my way of getting to you.”

“Mhmm.”

With that noncommittal noise, she kissed him heavily. He returned the kiss and soon his hand was slipping up Gwen’s shirt. He cupped her breasts, “Naughty girl, laying here without a bra.”

“You know you like it.”

With a grin, he pinched her nipples and she arched up into his hands with a moan. “Don’t tease, I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

He pulled away and ripped her shirt off before yanking his off and discarding it on the floor. While he did this she pulled her panties off and cast them to the side. She laid down and spread her legs giving him a coy smirk. He rushed to pull his pants and boxers off. He dived back onto her and kissed her hard. He bit her lip before laving his tongue over it. Gwen panted, “Enough, just get in me already.”

He reached over and opened her bedside drawer. He grabbed a condom and ripped open the package with his teeth before rolling it on. He gripped her legs and placed them over his shoulders before pressing inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned at the pleasure that shot through her core. He pressed all the way in slowly before pulling out just as leisurely. When he was sure he hadn’t hurt her he began to pick up the pace until he was rapidly thrusting into her. The headboard slammed against the wall with each push, creating a loud banging noise but it couldn’t drown out every moan she made. He leaned over her until they were panting into each other’s mouths. Her wetness coated her thighs and got thicker with her pull. Soon her moans were reaching a high pitch and she was screaming out her climax. Vincent followed soon after spilling his release into the condom. He pulled out, slow once more, and pulled the condom off. 

He tied and threw it in the waste bin before collapsing beside her and holding her once more. “So, was it good for you?”

Gwen hit him on the shoulder, “Shut up.”

Chuckling they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an interesting experiment and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
